User talk:Ryoga-hibiki
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:River-greenwich-london.jpg page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Acer4666 (talk) 16:18, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Nice work on the filming locations so far! In the future, be sure to check the images category for each episode - for example, Category:Images (Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm) - before you upload a new one and make sure there isn't already a similar one. The link to each category is at the end of the episode article. Thanks! --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Will check in the future. What shall I do with the duplicate images? Remove them or just leave them? Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 18:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::You can edit the image and put the template in the description so one of the admins can take care of it. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome work with the location page so far! You've nailed the format etc. Are you just recognising the places on-screen, or have you been keeping track of filming on twitter etc.?--Acer4666 (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks! Just recognising the area either by clues on-screen (road signs, bins, statues, etc) or knowing the area. It's amazing how far apart the filming locations are compared to what they are suppose to be on-screen. Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 19:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Haha yeah I know - it's been like for the early seasons too! Check out user:Acer4666/random#Live Another Day, I have collected some info on where certain scenes were filmed--Acer4666 (talk) 19:39, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, great work on the filming locations page so far - it's looking great! Just a note about our image policy - all the images we have here need to have a template in their description (to legitimise us using them on the site!) and also an episode category as well. So if when you upload, in the description box you put the following: Category:Images (Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm) Of course changing the times of the episode if the image is from a different episode. That would be great! Keep up the good work :)--Acer4666 (talk) 17:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, no problem! Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 18:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you! Just a note that I had a quick re-shuffle of the filming locations page to group the same locations together a little bit more. I noticed you put that some of the tube platform scenes were shot at Waterloo...was there something specific that made you think this? I think all of the platform & train shots were done at Charing Cross on their closed platform, in a behind-the-scenes segment the director says they're only allowed to film at the closed stations. I'm fairly sure it's the same platform every time we see it.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: There is a particular scene during the beginning credits that shows the London Underground logo with a partial Waterloo on it. It's the scene after Simone Al-Harazi gets on the train at Kennington Tube Station. The train departs and the scene was shot outside of the train on the platform. Check episode 3 again. You'll spot it. Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 13:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, I've been caught out on stuff like that before. They do quite a bit of set dressing for the locations they use - so I think they put the waterloo sign (and also a whole northern line station list in the corridor too) for when Jack was supposedly getting on at Waterloo. They must not have bothered changing it for the supposed Kennington shots. But it's definitely the same platform. The Waterloo northern line platform has a patterned floor and white ceiling, whereas the shots of "Kennington" have a plain floor and unpainted ceiling.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:02, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Maybe you're right! Just found out that there's a Charing Cross tube platform just for filming and photography, closed to the public. Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 16:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah that's the old Jubilee Line platform! Charing Cross isn't on the jubilee line anymore. If you look at images of the platform you'll see it's the same one that appears as all 3 platforms in the episode--Acer4666 (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Filming location query Hey there! Not sure if you're still around and will see this, but I just had a question about something you added to the Live Another Day filming location page - this part about a scene filmed at the sky campus. I can't quite match up what I'm seeing in the picture to the buildings on the sky campus - do you remember what it was that made you match up the locations? Can you point out, say, where the round building entrance seen in the image is in the sky campus? Just so I can verify the location. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) : Hello! The building in the background is Sky building 4. I've been around the campus before. I would take a photo on that very spot, but most of these sites are behind security barriers, so without clearance, it'll be rather hard to take a photo from that spot in the scene. You can probably Google Map it as close to the building if you need verification, or you can drive over to Grant Way as it's public access on the main part of that road. Ryoga-hibiki (talk) 18:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC)